


Late Night Feature Show

by ellia



Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Angst, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom only followed Brian outside because he was worried about him, he never expected to see something like this, had no clue that Brian could look so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Feature Show

There’s been something eating at Dom all day, since the moment they agreed to this temporary truce with Hobbs. Brian’s been acting off ever since Hobbs showed up, little things, that most people wouldn’t notice. But Dom’s not most people, he has spent way too many hours watching Brian to be fooled by the act his friend’s putting on.

 

It’s the glances Brian keeps sending Hobbs way, the way he tenses up whenever Hobbs gets into his space. How he picks at Hobbs, getting in his face, the way he usually only does with Dom. There’s history there, something neither one of them is talking about, and the not knowing is driving Dom nuts.

 

So when he sees Brian slipping out of his room in the middle of the night, Dom follows, telling himself that he’s just watching out for his friend, trying not to think the worst. Brian broke him out, gave up everything to get Dom to freedom; but there’s a tiny part of Dom that can’t quite believe it even now. That can’t get past the fact that Brian was a cop; that he played Dom in a way that nobody ever had before.

 

He loses sight of Brian for a minute, and then he hears noise coming from outside. Deep rumble of Hobbs voice, echoing round the deserted lot. Dom edges round the corner, keeping to the shadows, trying to find a place to watch them without being seen. He realises quickly that he needn’t have bothered; they’re too caught up in each other to notice anyone else.

 

They’re standing inches apart, crowded into each other’s space. Dom isn’t close enough to make out what they’re saying, but there’s no mistaking the anger in both their voices. When Brian throws up his hands and turns away, Dom thinks it’s over, and starts to ease back towards the door.

 

But Brian only makes it a couple of steps before Hobbs is grabbing him by the arm and spinning him back around to face him. Dom feels his fists clench at his sides, he’s not sure what’s going on, but there’s no way he can just stand here and watch Brian get hurt. Brian can take care of himself mostly, but he wouldn’t have a chance against a man of Hobbs size and strength.

 

As he gets ready to move he sees Brian wrench his arm out of Hobbs grip, swinging up with a quick punch the second he’s free. Hobbs rocks back a little, but it doesn’t slow him down any, and when Brian tries for a second blow Hobbs catches his arm easily. They stand there for a moment, pressed close together, chests heaving, motionless and silent.

 

“Bastard.” Dom hears that clear as can be, Brian’s voice steady and calm. He’s moving into position, easing closer, ready pull Brian out of there before he gets hurt. But Brian surprises him once again; hooking his free arm around Hobbs neck he surges forward, catching the man’s mouth in a bruising kiss.

 

For a second Hobbs resists, holding his body stiff and unresponsive, but only for a second. Dom watches in shocked amazement as Hobbs hauls Brian close against his body, his hands gripping Brian’s hips, lips devouring Brian’s willing mouth.

 

He should walk away he knows that, he’s got no business watching Brian like this, no right to intrude on them this way. But he can’t bring himself to move, because the sight of Brian writhing under Hobbs touch is the hottest thing Dom’s seen in years.

 

When they half stagger across the lot, kissing and groping the whole way, Dom follows, not wanting to miss anything. Hobbs isn’t letting Brian go for a second; he’s got him pressed up against the wall, one hand circling Brian’s wrists, holding them up above his head, the other reaching under Brian’s shirt, doing something that makes Brian throw back his head and groan in pleasure.

 

There’s a moment when Hobbs steps back, just enough to give Brian room to remove his shirt, that Dom gets a good look at Brian, flushed and needy, his body glistening with sweat, his mouth bruised and swollen from Hobbs’ kisses. He’s beautiful like this, and Dom can only watch with envy as Hobbs covers Brian’s body with his own.

 

Brian’s got one leg wrapped around Hobbs waist, and they’re grinding against each other, hot and hard, small sounds drifting across the lot to the shadowed corner where Dom’s hiding. Whimpers and moans slipping from Brian’s mouth, going straight to Dom’s cock. He can’t help himself, he’s entranced by the sight and sounds of them, and he’s getting more turned on by the second, his hard cock pressing against the stiff denim of his jeans.

 

Then Hobbs shoves two thick fingers into Brian’s mouth, and Brian, Jesus he just sucks them inside, Dom can see his lips moving as he nips and licks those long fingers, suckling them like they’re the best thing he’s ever tasted. And Dom can’t help but imagine what Brian would look like with his mouth wrapped around something else. How good he’d look on his knees, sucking Dom’s cock the way he’s sucking Hobbs fingers.

 

The image is almost too much, and Dom eases his pants open, wrapping his hand around his cock, trying to find some relief. They still haven’t noticed him, too caught up in their own passion to hear the groans he lets slip from his mouth. He bites down on his own lip, in a vain attempt to keep himself quiet, when he realises what they’re going to do next.

 

Hobbs has unfastened Brian’s pants, shoved them down to his knees, and he’s taking those spit-slicked fingers and rubbing against Brian’s ass. Dom can’t see exactly what Hobbs is doing; the man’s bulk is covering Brian too thoroughly for that. But he knows the second those fingers breach Brian’s body, when they slip inside for the first time. Because Brian lets out an earthy moan, and his body arches up, back stretched in a tight line, as he grinds down into the touch.

 

Dom watches as the thick muscles of Hobbs’ arm bunch and flex as he thrusts his fingers into Brian. Sees Brian writhe and twist, and press into the other mans body. Christ they’re both so fucking hot, that Dom can hardly believe his eyes. Moving together easily, in a way that suggests they’ve done this a hundred times before.

 

He squeezes his eyes shut, breathing deeply as he attempts to get himself under control. Much as he wants to, he knows he can’t go out there and rip Brian away from Hobbs, though it’s taking everything he’s got to just watch from the sidelines.

 

When he opens his eyes again, he realises he’s missed a lot. Brian’s braced against the wall, arms pressed tight against the brick, head hanging down, his legs stretched wide, jeans hanging off one leg. And Hobbs, well he’s curled over Brian’s body, shirt gone now, so Dom can see his back, can watch the way his dark muscled body contrasts with Brian’s more slender paleness.

 

He’s fucking into Brian, hard and fast, and Brian’s moving with him, rising up into every thrust, taking everything Hobbs has to give and demanding more. Hobbs is holding Brian’s hip tight enough, that Dom’s sure there’ll be finger shaped bruises there come morning. One long arm slips round Brian’s body, angling downwards, and though Dom can’t see it, he can imagine all too well what’s going on, by the way Brian reacts.

 

He’s bucking under Hobbs’ grip now, twisting this way and that, whimpers and moans spilling from his lips with each thrust of Hobbs’ hips. Dom wraps his hand around his own cock, just as he imagines Hobbs’ fingers are wrapped around Brian’s. Strokes his hard flesh in time with them, catching the rhythm of their movement.

 

Hobbs leans forward, pressing his mouth close to Brian’s ear, whispering words that Dom would sell his soul to be able to hear, because they make Brian arch up and scream, and then he’s slumping forward, collapsing against the wall, dazed and spent. Hobbs is still moving, driving his cock into Brian’s lax body, and then he’s stiffening, stifling his cries on Brian’s neck, biting down hard enough to bruise as he spills into Brian’s body.

 

Dom barely realises that he’s followed them over the edge, too busy watching them to feel his own body tighten and release, the sticky mess covering his hand the only outward sign.

 

He stays a few moments longer, watches as they pull apart, their movements languid and gentle. They exchange soft words, help each other on with their clothes, stealing quick kisses and teasing touches as they get ready to leave.

 

It’s almost more intimate than the sex, the way they seem together now. And Dom feels a shred of guilt and shame curling in his gut. He shouldn’t be seeing this, and he slips back into the motel, giving the lovers some much deserved privacy.

 

He cleans himself up and heads for his bed; but sleep is a long time coming. He can’t stop thinking about them, can’t stop wanting to be the one to make Brian look that way. Brian’s his, and he can’t stand the thought that he’s left it too late, that Hobbs has taken something Dom didn’t even know he wanted.

 

More surprising is the way his mind keeps turning to Hobbs, the way he’d looked as he moved against Brian. Dom wonders what that would feel like, to pit his strength against someone like Hobbs, to feel that hard body press him down and make him lose control.

 

When he finally falls asleep they haunt his dreams, passion filled fantasies where they take turns playing with his body, him fucking Brian, and Hobbs thrusting into him, making him beg for it, in a way he’s never imagined. Nightmares where they turn from him, leaving him alone with his hunger; where they walk away and leave him lost and alone.

 

When the alarm goes off, he’s exhausted, like he hadn’t slept at all. A shower helps him wake up a little, but does nothing to stop his mind from spinning. He can’t get them out of his head, and his one consolation is the fact that they don’t know he was there. At least he’s spared that humiliation.

 

Breakfast is awkward, to say the least, Bran’s doing his best to keep things light, trying to draw them all into conversation. But Dom’s not in the mood, he can’t stop watching Brian, noticing the slight hitch in his step, the way he’s shifting in his seat, like he can’t get comfortable. That he’s wearing a button down instead of his usual T, and Dom’s pretty sure that’s just to hide the bite mark on his neck.

 

Hobbs is leaning against the counter right behind Brian’s seat, and Dom could swear that he knows, the way he keeps smirking at Dom, the little digs he keeps making. And the way he keeps touching Brian whenever he leans over to grab something from the table. Dom can see a faint shadow on his jaw, from the single punch Brian threw, and there are bruises on Hobbs’ right arm, four tiny circles, that look like someone grabbed him hard. Mia looks like she wants to be anywhere but there, her eyes glancing from one to the other, as she tries to figure out what’s got everyone acting so antsy.

 

He’s torn between grabbing Brian and demanding answers, or just hauling him close and kissing him senseless. Unfortunately he’s pretty sure that neither action will get him what he wants, so he heads back to his room, hoping that some time alone will help get his mind and body under control.

 

There’s a slip of paper shoved under his door, and when he unfolds the note and reads the brief message he can hardly believe what he’s seeing. Unfamiliar handwriting, and no signature, but Dom knows exactly who left it there. Sinking down onto the bed he re-reads the words, the next few hours are going to be hell, as he waits to see how this is going to work out.

 

He closes his eyes, lets his mind dwell on the memories of the night before. Relives every moment, memorising every touch and sound, lets himself sink into the images, knowing that tonight he’s been invited to touch as well as look.

 

  
_Hope you enjoyed watching the show as much as we enjoyed performing for you._   


  


  
_That was your one freebie, next time you’ll be expected to do more than just watch._   


  


  
_8 pm, room 804._   


  


  
_Don’t be too late or we’ll start without you_   


  


  
_Brian doesn’t like to be kept waiting, and I **really** don’t like to make Brian unhappy._   



End file.
